Unbreakable Wall
by kyurilotus1st
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuko is deeply hurt form the incident 4 years ago, vowing to never fall in love again.But in her first year in middle school, she meets 5 boys whom she names "Generation of Miracles" due to their talents at basketball. Will the boys be able to overcome the wall around the her heart that covers the scars of her first love? FemKuroko x GOM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day of School

_Flashback_

_"No, stop!", yelled a teal-haired girl yelled in despair._

_"See, Kuroko? Your family, the only thing you held dear, is dead, just like that.", said a boy with silver hair._

_Outside, police cars were flocking, some already in the house._

_ The policemen burst into the living room, only to stare at the scene in front of them with shock._

_A girl with teal hair was on the floor, bound._

_The tears streaming down her face left trails in her blood splattered face._

_ A grown man and woman was dead on the floor, laying in what seemed like blood. _

_A boy with a bloody knife stood laughing, a crazy glint was in his eyes..._

* * *

- 4 years later...

Kuroko Tetsuko was on her way to her new middle school, Teiko.

As she neared the main school gate, a commotion reached her ears.

_'What's all this noise coming from?'_

Then she saw a group of girls crowding around a blond boy who was smiling at them.

As usual, nobody noticed her, so she got around the crowd fairly easily.

Her homeroom teacher was Momoi Shusei, father of Momoi Satsuki, who was Kuroko's seatmate.

She and Momoi became friends very quickly, Momoi being very nice to her.

Kuroko sat a tall green-haired guy whose name was Midorima Shintaro.

It was her first time seeing a boy wear hot-pink glasses.

The rest of the day passed without incident.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Generation of Miracles

On her second day of school, she met a purple-haired giant holding a bag of chips.

Upon seeing that he ran out, she gave him the vanilla flavored chips she was planning to eat at lunch time.

At first, he looked around, then down. Kuroko promptly gave him the chips and waited for him to notice.

He, the giant, was startled but happy to see the vanilla chips in his hand.

Then he saw the girl that had given him the chips. He bent down to thank her when Kuroko suddenly disappeared.

After school she was invited by Momoi to watch the practice of the basketball club she was managing.

"Is it okay if I go?"

"Of course, it's okay! Your my best (self-proclaimed) friend."

With that Kuroko found herself being dragged toward basketball gym court.

Once there, she could not help but let out a small, inaudible gasp.

A huge amount of students were there, practicing.

Momoi lead her through the mass of people to a certain five people.

When they reached them, the blond boy Kuroko had seen yesterday spoke up.

"I thought you wanted to introduce someone to us, Momoicchi?"

"Yeah Satsuki, Where is this person?"

"What do you guys mean? She's right beside m-!? Where is she?"

"Momoi, are you tricking us?" asked a green head.

"Why would I trick you guys? Tetsuko-chan! Tetsuko-chan!"

"I'm right here."

"KYAAAHHH!"

Momoi screamed at the top of her lungs at the sudden appearence of her friend.

"How long have you been standing there, Tetsuko-chan?"

"Since the beginning."

She turned to the boys and with a bow said "Hello, I am Momoi-san's friend, Kuroko Tetsuko."

* * *

Kise's POV

'How long has she been standing there?'

Quickly overcoming his shock he chirped,"Hi! I'm Kise Ryouta!"with his model smile.

Once more Kise was shocked. Never did his smile fail to get a reaction from girls.

All Kuroko gave him was a blank stare.

* * *

Aomine's POV

"Boy, is she cute?"

Aomine had not realized that he had just said that aloud.

It earned him a kick from Momoi along with a glare.

"She's my best friend Dai-chan! I won't forgive you if you try to make a move on Tetsuko-chan!"Momoi shouted, putting her arms protectively around Kuroko.

'Satsuki, stop trying to embarass me in front of her!'

"I'm Aomine Daiki"

* * *

Midorima's POV

"Did I see you before?"

Momoi gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"She's in our class, Midorin. And in case you haven't noticed yet, she's in the seat in front of you."

Wasn't the seat in front of him empty? He had better apologize.

"I'm sorry. I'm Midorima Shintaro."

"It's okay, I get that a lot. Also, I already know your name."Kuroko replied in a soft, mellow, but monotone voice.

Midorima flinched inwardly at her bluntness.

* * *

Murasakibara's POV

"Ah, you're the nice girl that gave me chips."

Kuroko looked at him and said,"You seemed to like snacks and ran out. So I thought that maybe you would want more."

"Thanks and I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuro-chin."

* * *

Akashi's POV

Akashi could not help but stare at her.

Not only did he not notice her, but he could not read through her heart like he could do with others.

It was as if there was a wall surrounding her heart, her very emotions.

An unbreakable wall that is...

' I will break through that wall.'

At that time, Akashi didn't know that breaking through that wall meant breaking through the only defense she had against the spreading scars of misery, anger, sadness, guilt she had been carrying around since 4 years ago.

"Um, Akashi-kun, why are you staring at Tetsuko-chan?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Well, don't you think that it makes her... uneasy?"

"That is something for she herself to decide. I am Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

Normal POV

"Nice to meet you Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun."

After a few moments of silence, Kuroko asked," Momoi-san, why did you introduce me to these five people?"

"Well, because they're my friends and they are the best players in this room."

"Then may I name you the "Generation of Miracles"?

"Hmm, yes you may. It is a name worthy of players such as us."

Kuroko showed a shadow of a smile for a moment, but it was enough to make the boys blush and make Momoi squeal and hug her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Weird Actions

A month had passed since Kuroko had met and befriended the Generation of Miracles.

They had grown quite close over the month, thanks to the boys' work.

But whenever romance came up, Kuroko always shut herself out, much to the boys' dismay.

They could not understand why Kuroko did that...

* * *

Kuroko woke up to her phone's ringtone.

The message that came made her usually blank face become a smile.

'_So_ _he was safe_.'

As she walked to school, she chanced upon Momoi and Aomine.

"Good morning, Tetsuko-chan!"

"Morning, Tetsu."

"Good morning Momoi-san, Aomine- kun."

"Did something good happen? You seem much brighter than usual."

"In fact, Momoi-san, something did happen."

So it went, Momoi trying to get to know what happened, Aomine glancing at Kuroko every few minutes until they reached school.

During lunch, Akashi frowned at her.

"Eat more Tetsuko, you are too thin for your age, and really a vanilla milkshake cannot be considered a lunch."

"Thank you for your concern, Akashi-kun, but this all I ne-."

Before she could finish her sentence, Kise, who was arguing with Aomine, slammed into Kuroko, therefor spilling her beloved vanilla shake to the floor.

"Ahh, I'm so sor-"

Kise was forced to dodge a flying fork which lodged itself in the wall.

"**Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, it is okay to argue, but it is certainly not okay to spill other people's lunches in the progress."**

Kise and Aomine could only tremble as a black aura grew around her with every word.

Midorima sighed as he went to get another fork.

'Why did she have to use my fork?'

"Tetsuko, scissors are better than a fork." Akashi suggested with an amused look.

"Ah, is that so? Then may I borrow your scissors, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi handed Kuroko his scissors wordlessly.

Kise and Aomine ran off, with Kuroko hot on their heels.

Midorima just sighed again.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Akashi chuckled lightly before answering,"Who knows?"

* * *

Kuroko returned to class on time, but the two that were chased didn't show up.

After school the seven teenagers gathered.

"Tetsuko-chan, do you want to visit Maji Burger on the way home? We don't have basketball practice today. Kise-kun and Dai-chan will be the ones paying."

"Thank you but I'll have to refuse. I have someone to meet."

At the last sentence, the boys perked up.

"Well then, I'll meet you tomorrow."

With that she left.

"Follow me, we're going to follow her." announced Akashi.

"Okay!"

Later, they regretted their decision to follow her.

Because if they hadn't she would have stayed...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Her Brother

As it turned out, trying to follow a near invisible girl in a crowd was almost impossible.

Almost.

If it wasn't for Akashi's ablity to see her (sometimes) and Murasakibara's height, they would have lost her long ago.

And maybe Midorima's lucky item for the day.

Which just happens to be a telescope...

"Arrgh! Where did she go?!"

"Quiet, Aomine-cchi! She might have heard you!"

"That's right Dai-chan!"

Heedless of the chaos behind them Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima concentrated on the task at hand.

"Aka-chin, can you see her or where she's going?"

"Yes. She's heading for the airport."

For a few moments, silence was heard.

"..."

"It's probably a relative or someone in her family... Right Satsuki?"

"..."

"Satsuki...?"

"It could be her lover..." Momoi muttered.

"..."

"Let's go in."

* * *

Inside the airport Tetsuko was patiently waiting for someone in a chair with a vanilla milkshake.

A few seats behind her, there were six people behind her that were attracting a lot of attention.

After all...

It's not every day you see a near complete human rainbow.

All it lacked was the color orange.

"Ano... Akashi-cchi?"

"What Ryouta?"

"Could you do something about the crowd?"

"Why should I do something about it?"

"But-"

"Akashi, someone is walking towards her."

It was true.

Someone that could have passed as her male twin came walking towards Tetsuko.

It seemed that she had noticed as well.

A rare smile bloomed on Tetsuko's face as she hugged the stranger that hugged her back.

"Welcome back, Nii-san."

"I'm back, Suko-chan." he murmured with a content sigh.


End file.
